Wolfslayer
by Raven Mage
Summary: When Allison died, she thought that was it. Oh, how wrong she was. She awoke to find herself the sister of Merlin. Imagine her surprise when she traveled to Camelot with her brother and meets the ever-so-arrogant Arthur Pendragon.
1. Chapter 1 Prolougue

**Hi, so this is a new fanfic that I thought of when I started re-watching Merlin. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Just so you guys know, this will all be done in Allison's point of view.**

* * *

**_Prologue _  
**

Dying isn't really something I remember. I just know that the last thing I saw was Scott's face, then nothing much for awhile. Then one day I woke up in a different house -a hut- with two worried faces looking down at me, telling me that I had collapsed in the field and that I had been asleep for two weeks.

I also had two sets of memories.

The two faces belonged to a boy and a woman. The boy, Merlin, was about a year older than me. He had dark hair and kind blue eyes. His face was not traditionally handsome, but very refined with cheekbones any girl would be proud of. He was very tall and a teeny bit stringy.

The woman, Hunith was Merlin's mother. She had the same dark hair as Merlin and her eyes had the same kind sparkle, but they were brown and almond shaped. She was not tall but nor was she short. She had smile lines all over over her face and she was looking at me with the paternal look only a Mother could posses.

It only took a second for me to know who I was to them. I was Allison, the girl Hunith had rescued when she found me in the woods as a baby. Tucked in a basket with nothing but a blanket and a dagger made of silver -get this- with a Fleur de Lis on it. She had raised me as her own and she and Merlin were my family in all but blood and we loved each other.

The whole village had accepted me, and they had all been surprised when I grew to be as tall as Merlin.

When I was ten, a Wolf had snuck into the village and had entered out hut. At the time I had been in there looking after The butchers baby. We were all alone. When the neighbors had entered, attracted by the loud growling they had found the carcass of the animal, with my dagger between its eyes. The butcher had been so grateful that I had saved his daughter, Ingrid, that he had skinned the animal himself and given me its pelt.

I had accepted Merlin's magic with ease, just as he had accepted my unnatural combat abilities, as well as the birthmark in the shape of a Fleur de Lis on the back of my hand.

I don't know why I suddenly remembered my first life. I guess it was because I was the same age I was when I collapsed, when I was killed by the Oni.

You can imagine how happy I was to discover that my bust was about three sizes bigger in this life.

Time passed, again. Eventually Merlin's magic began to put him at risk. Hunith said that Merlin's best chance was to travel to Camelot, she had a friend named Gaius who could help him.

I decided that I would go with him. He was my brother after all.

I never knew that by making that decision, I would change everything that the previous me had know about history.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragons call I

**Hi, so this is a new fanfic that I thought of when I started re-watching Merlin. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Just so you guys know, this will all be done in Allison's point of view.**

* * *

"So what do you think it will be like?" I turned to look at Merlin, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Crowded." Was what I decided on as we arrived at the city gates. There were people everywhere. I brushed the pocket of the breeches I had chosen the wear, checking that my money pouch was secure. "Mom said that he lived in the Castle, right?"

"Don't worry Allison," He said, now completely used to my accent and strange way of speaking. "we are going to be fine!" He merrily threw his arm over my shoulders.

As we reached the palace courtyard, I saw the commotion of people surrounding something. Merlin and I shared a look before beginning to weave our way through the crowd and saw a man on his knees in front of a stump.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all." I heard as I looked up to see who I assumed to be the king of Camelot standing on a Balcony. "This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass." He raised his hand and brought it down quickly, which the Executioner must have taken as a sign, for he immediately lifted an axe and brought it down on the mans neck with a quick _swoosh._

Well that seemed a bit cruel. I thought as I looked away, thankful that the gasps of the crowd blocked out the noise of the mans head separating from his body.

"When I came to this land," The King continued. "this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

Whoa. This guy had a Dragon?

There was a deafening silence, before a strangled wail bled into the quiet of the courtyard.

"There is only one evil in this land," A voice cried as an old woman appeared. " and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son!" I felt a rush of sympathy for the woman. I could only imagine what it would be like to lose a child. "And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears!"

Um, okay. That was kinda morbid.

" An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!"

Yep. She was definitely threatening him.

"Seize her!" The King ordered.

Suddenly, before the guards could grab her, the hag grabbed her necklace and chanted something, before the wind picked up and she disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

"Well," I said, looking at Merlin with my eyebrows raised in surprise. "that was...strange."

"Yes it was." He replied, his expression mirroring mine.

As we entered the palace, I realized we had no idea of where Gaius lived. "Excuse me," I asked another guard. "could you point us towards the court physician please?" And point he did. We walked up the steps and found a door.I knocked on it and peeked inside.

"Hello-o?" I sing-songed before wondering in, Merlin following close behind.

"Hello? Gaius?" My he tried.

I spotted a man with shoulder length grey hair on a balcony and I cleared my throat to get his attention. He turned around with a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared when he leaned on the railing that promptly broke, causing a look of horror to bloom on his face.

"Merlin!" I cried, but he had thankfully already begun to take action.

I watched as Gaius's descent slowed down as a bed suddenly flew under him just before he landed. I let out a shaky breath and knew without having to turn around that my brothers eyes had turned gold.

before I could ask if he was alright, Gaius turned around and quickly demanded "What did you just do?"

"Erm.." Was all my brother could reply as he sent me an imploring look.

"Tell me!"

"I-I have no idea what happened!" Lying had never been his strong suit.

"If anyone had seen that..." Gaius warned.

"Er, no!" Merlin began to stammer. "That-that was, than was nothing to do with me! That was..."

"I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!"

"Nowhere!" Merlin told him.

"So how is it you know magic?" Gaius demanded.

I decided it was time to intervene. "He was born with it."

His powder blue gaze met my amber one. "That's impossible! Who are you two?"

"We have a letter." I told him as Merlin began to root through his backpack for it.

"I don't have my glasses." Gaius frowned.

"I'm Allison, that's Merlin." I gestured first to myself, then to my brother.

"Hunith's children?"

"Yes!" Merlin said as he handed Gaius the letter.

"But you're not meant to be here 'till Wednesday."

"Um," My brother ad I shared another look. "it is Wednesday."

"Ah, alright then." He stopped frowning. "You better put your bags in your rooms." He said pointing towards two doors.

"Thanks." I walked towards the door.

"You won't say anything about, erm..." I heard my brother trail off.

"No. Although I should say thank you."

I smiled as I began to unpack.

* * *

I was eating breakfast with Gaius when Merlin came in.

"I got you water." Gaius informed my brother. "You didn't wash last night."

"Sorry." Was my brothers only reply as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Help yourself to breakfast." I told him as I gave him a bowl of watery porridge.

As he sat down, Gaius stood up and knocked a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stood up and his eyes turned gold as the bucket and its contents froze in place. Gaius gasped and he and my brother shared a look before I quickly jumped into action, grabbed the bucket and scooped up the water just before Merlin let it drop.

"How did you do that?" The older man asked in wonder. "Did you incant a spell in your mind?"

"I don't know any spells." Merlin admitted.

"So what did you do?" Gaius was not satisfied. "There must be something."

"Look," I said, a bit put out by this conversation. "it just sorta happens."

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here" He placed a small sac and bottle on the table."Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival-"

"I'll take that!" I cut him off and quickly sped off, anxious to get away from the Testosterone poisoning.

As soon as I was finished I headed to the drawbridge just as Merlin arrived.

"So," I asked him as we crossed the gate and entered the training grounds. "what do you feel like doing today?"

"Well, I was hoping to visit the stocks." Merlin joked as we came upon some knights bullying a serving boy.

"Where's the target?" One of them demanded as his gang laughed in the background. He had sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes.

"There sir?" The serving boy said.

"It's into the sun?"

"But it's not that bright!" The servant complained.

"A bit like you then?" The blond one retorted as his lackeys once again laughed.

We watched the scene continue to unfold, until the serving boy dropped the target and it rolled towards where My brother and I stood.

"Hey come on, that's enough." I pleaded, as Merlin put his foot o the target to keep the servant from picking it up.

"Excuse me?" He asked in disbelief, while his eyes began to scan me up and down.

"You've had your fun my friend." My brother attempted to keep the peace.

"Do I know you?"

"Er, I'm Merlin, this is my sister Allison." He introduced us. I gave a little wave as my brother thrust his hand out for a shake.

"So I don't know you." Blondie said it more like a statement.

"No."

"Yet you called me 'friend'." I noted for future reference that Blondie enjoyed stating the obvious.

"That was my mistake." Merlin seemed to sigh in defeat. What was he playing at?

"Yes, I think so." Blondie gave him a patronizing grin.

Wait for it...

"Yeah." Merlin said. Wait for it... "I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."

There it is! Now, time to intervene. "Come on Merlin!" I slapped him upside the head. "Let's just go."

I began to herd him away until we heard the ass snort.

"Or I one that could be so stupid." I felt Merlin stop walking and I sighed.

Deliver me from the pride of bratty men.

"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" And there goes my self restraint.

"Look," I sighed as I turned around. "I'm sure my brother is honored by the offer, but he really doesn't see you that way." Blondie began to splutter and his posse laughed at his expense. "Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get some things from the market."

We began to walk away, but I was held back by a hand suddenly grabbing my elbow and yanking me back.

It all went downhill from there.

The instincts that I had be honing my entire life took over as I grabbed the offending wrist as whirled it around Blondie's head, making him turn around as I used my foot to drag his legs out from under him. He surprised me by being able to keep one leg straight before he bent it at the knee and I twisted his arm behind his back, making his hand rest between his shoulder blades.

It all happened within two seconds.

As soon as I realized what I had done, I let him go and backed away quickly, horrified at my own actions. "I am so sorry!"

He turned to face me, his eyes clouded with bewilderment and confusion.

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"Look just please leave us alone!" I implored as I dragged Merlin with me to the gates.

"But you must tell me!" He demanded, anger now present in voice.

"Who do you think you are to question my sister? The King?" My brother demanded, furious.

"No. I'm his son, Arthur."

Shit! Crap, crap crap...

It's not like my day could get any worse right? I scurried off before I had to answer his question, seeking the shelter of Gaius' chambers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, sorry I couldn't update sooner, the computer was acting really weird.**

**Anywho, read and review!**


End file.
